1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method and apparatus for automatic control of a chimney damper for a solid fuel stove.
2. The Prior Art
Each year nearly 100,000 chimney fires result in considerable property damage and personal injury. Wood and coal-burning stoves account for a large majority of these fires because these types of fuels tend to produce large amount of highly flammable creosote which lines the chimney during normal operation. When the temperature inside a chimney reaches 1,000 degrees-1,500 degrees f, this creosote can ignite resulting in a fire which is very difficult to control or contain.
During normal operation of a wood or coal-burning stove, gaseous creosote is sent through the chimney. This creosote condenses on the cool walls of the chimney and forms a thick, black coating. This hardened creosote is highly flammable and can easily ignite if the stove accidently overheats. Once ignited, creosote fires burn at an uncontrollable rate and can reach temperatures of nearly 2000 degrees F. This results in a very dangerous situation.
Collapse of pipes and splitting of pipes is a result. The worst scenario is ignition of the building and loss of life in the subsequent fire. This has been happening all too frequently.